Something In The Mist
by glittergiggles
Summary: Two teens tried to run away from love itself, but could they successfully avoid that sentiment for each other if either of them tries to stop? Just a random story, but I hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think!
1. Introduction: Lindsey

**INTRODUCTION: LINDSEY**

_I ALWAYS BELIEVED THAT I'M INCAPABLE OF LOVE._ I love my friends and family though. But the kind of love wherein the idea is clearer, straight to the point. I've always believed that love is just a fantasy. Even though I had a few crushes, it was never to the point that the idea was in the center of gravity.

Some say love can change you. It can mold you. It can bring you to the point of doing bad things. I've never experienced that kind of love wherein you're so intimate and passionate about that person. Maybe it's because reality exist. I've always been a dreamer, but I become a realist during times when points are proven.

Well enough of that. That's just a brief introduction about love. Or reality. Either ways, I should begin by introducing myself (and the state that I am in). My parents named me Lindsey Paige. I wasn't given the right to choose my name so, might as well stick to it. As of now, I kind of hate life. There's no reason why, but life is just one of the things you should hate. The situation's kind of the same for most teenagers. But I'm only 16, well I'm turning 17 in the next days but I don't think my age would be changed for now. Anyways, you can find me in New Orleans, Louisiana. It's not that I want you to find me there, it's just that it's part of our, you know, getting to know each other.

Everything was pretty normal in my life. No epiphanies have occurred in the past 18 months. It's not like every year I would get to drive a car, receive an Oscar or get part of a project. I'm just living beneath the line you know. I try my best not to get too much attention and not to get too less. Well, there are moments when such sayings becomes true. When there are already warnings and signs all over the moment, and you still afford to commit one small mistake that can change the future. Your future. That's why I play by the rules. I never intend to break one or hope that whatever I do would make the best of it.

There were really times when I have so many problems and want to end my life. But I still looked at the other way. I looked at the brighter side of everything. Even though I could be harsh and rude most of the times, I still try to be optimistic for once in a while. And the reason is, I was afraid to get hurt. As though as I can be during the times courage is needed the most, my heart remains fragile. I try my best to escape reality but reality will always be there. No matter whatever you do it will always be. It's buried with in you. Just like your soul, it comes together!

But it's all in your control. You just have to gamble life and stay safe and try to make it live with in your favor. And sometimes, you just need to let go.


	2. Chapter 1: Lindsey

**Hey guys! How do you like it so far? I hope my writing isn't that bad...**

**Please tell me what you think! I have the next chapters so if you want me to continue...PLEASE REVIEW! :D  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: LINDSEY**

_IT WAS VALENTINE'S DAY AND I THOUGHT, 'THIS WOULD JUST BE A NORMAL DAY'._ I don't expect people to give me gifts. Just a normal day! (I hope so) It's been a while since I've thought this thought. It's getting kind of lonely when you have this in mind.

It was morning and like all mornings there's getting-up-fixing-bed-taking-a-bath routine. So I got up, fixed the covers of my bed and went to the bathroom. It was nice to start my day like this. Ready to freshen up and ready for the day! I strip m clothes of and didn't mind whether the water's too cold. I shoved my body towards the shower and started taking a bath. It was a very great feeling for my skin to feel that relaxation. I breathe in the water and go on to washing my hair, my body and my face.

I grabbed my towel and dried myself up. I got out of the bathroom and realized a smell. It was familiar but not that I know what it is. At first I thought it was my mom spraying some perfume thing to freshen up my room. But no, it wasn't. Over my dresser, I saw a bouquet of flowers. And on my bed was petals of roses. I really thought I was dreaming! But I wasn't. Because you know, I just took a shower and I think I'm really awake now.

I approached the presents and the goods this-anonymous-person brought. And yes, the wandering question, who gave it? And why me? I know that maybe it's from my parents but they would've done this. It's too romantic and too self-absorbed for me. It must've been very thoughtful for this person to give it to me! This person is pretty optimistic for a pessimist like me. Anyways, I changed into my casual clothes: a tee, jeans and sneakers. Brought the things I'll be using for school: a bag (of course; that's where I keep everything), my Calculus assignment and Shakespeare's Merchant of Venice. I head down the stairs, and for any ordinary person would probably expect, there's no one. I grab milk because of disappointment. Hoping that another bunch of surprise would appear, but I'm too hopeful. Which is one of the non-exceptional things I set on as a rule. I prepared my breakfast, usually I eat cereal but today I decided why not go for milk and bread eh?

I finished my last slice of bread and headed to my car. Didn't expect that didn't you? Me having a car. Well, maybe you did and I just didn't notice. My Ford Escape Hybrid (a.k.a. FEH) always made each of my day go on to a positive way. I hopped on and started the engine. I've always hated driving. I just hated the feeling you get when driving. That uneasy feeling that anytime you can hit anyone or anything. I hated walking too. It's tiring, and I don't really want others to see me in public. I've always kind of been very paranoid, I guess. But as much as I hate driving, I have to stick to it. It's really my only option of good and fast transportation.

My house isn't really far away from school maybe just 1 km or so. What's good about driving is that it calms you down, even if some people can get really paranoid sometimes. It's just one of the ways to escape reality for some people. When you got into a fight, just broke up with your boyfriend or maybe lost in a Tetris challenge, first thing that comes from your mind is 'I'll have a drive'. Some people don't understand this because their already occupied and your just sitting there thinking about what you should've done in the Survival mode in Mine craft. So driving, can be one of the things that gets you occupied or busy.

I approached the parking lot in Oak View's and I parked beside this Chevrolet Sonic. I got out of the car and saw boys giving flowers to girls, couples crying, people greeting one another and Jacob holding a camera in his hand.

Jacob Powell is one of my friends ever since I was a kid. I never considered anything more than that. He's always there for me when I'm down. We do get into silly fights but we always make up after 2 minutes. Let's just consider him as my brother.

"Cheese!" I try to give him a smile but everything that just happened this morning took all of my charisma down to -1.

"Little down, Bum numb?"

I looked at the floor. Then I noticed our feet and realized that his is 6 inches large. I know he's trying to cheer me up by probably teasing. But it just made me think about the happenings.

"Happy Valentines!" I said with a forced smile. I know he noticed because my teeth were too clenched. He laughed, then put his camera inside his bag.

"Boy, I really thought you were the least person who would appreciate Valentines but you made me regretted that thought!" he chuckled. I was back to normal again. We head into the hallway and find our lockers. I put my notebooks and Merchant of Venice inside but left my Calc homework.

I saw people holding roses, gifts and goodies. I exhaled, 'Here we go again', I thought. And because of all of the posers, I remembered the unusual event that happened this morning.

"Did you give me roses?" I was very demanding. I know Jacob would've but like I said it's too romantic.

I caught him looking at the ground like I embarrassed him or something.

"Uh — no, but if you want me to — I mean no."

I was curious now and very creeped out. Or maybe it was just a prank? It could be a prank.

"I'm sorry, it's just that something weird happened today" I smiled. Looking for hope somewhere in his eyes. I let him down again. I always have a negative vibe.

"Nah, its fine. So, what weird thing?"

Before I even opened my mouth, there was already an arm hanging on my shoulder.

"What's up peeps? How's your day going?"

I turned around and there comes Jessica, who's my best friend. Happy Jessica who is about to experience a negative place of downfalls.

"Not great" I replied.

Jessica Ross was never seen sad or mourning. Except for one time when his boyfriend, Caleb Miller, broke up with her. It was pretty harsh. But Jessica probably took it even worse. Every period, she would just sit there and stare into a blank space. And if she was called by the teacher to answer a question or recite, she would probably give them a reason why she shouldn't. And those reasons would probably follow into different topics which involves sadness and negativity towards the world.

It's almost like she's a magnet. She can attract people on what emotion or state she wants them to be in.

"So what are ya'll talkin' about?" she giddily asked.

I really don't want to destroy her mood or anything. I know she's about to tell us a great story like an elephant came to her house or she saw Ghost face. I know that if I go with my story first she'd probably be distracted with my mood and forget to tell hers.

"Nothing were just talking about Jacob's Calc homework", I said. Then I pinched Jacob's elbow. I hoped he plays along.

"Ugh — yeah. I'm really having trouble with…it."

"Well then, I don't want to get all nerdy here." she said.

I was really thinking about whether I should tell here. I mean like maybe she has some suspicions who it might be. After all it's just Jessica, what could get worse.

"Hey you know something weird happened to me this morning". I saw sunlight through her eyes. I knew she was up for something exciting.

"Omg! What happened?"

I really thought she was going to be all mooded up but she looks a little worried at the same time.

"Well, um, I don't know where to start. I took a bath, then when I got out of the bathroom, I saw petals of roses on my bed. Then roses and goodies on my dresser!" I said. I said kind of said like it was a bad thing.

"What a stellar man! Who is it from?" she said.

"Well that's kind of the problem, I don't know and it creeps me out."

Jessica grinned, and I know she already has suspicions. But I looked at her face and she was not actually grinning at me.

I looked at my watch. First period's about to start in 3 minutes.

"Hey I'm going now. The bell's about to ring any minute now" I waved to them while walking away.


	3. Chapter 2: Lindsey

**CHAPTER 2: LINDSEY**

_I DECIDED TO LEAVE JESSICA AND JACOB EARLY BECAUSE I WAS CERTAINLY NOT IN THE MOOD OF JESSICA'S JIBBER JABBERS._ I walked pass the library and entered Classroom 207.

Three people entered as I sat in an empty chair. Today, I know something was different. Right in the corner of my eye, just two seats away from me, was a guy who I didn't recognize.

I'm not saying I know everyone, he just seems to not fit in here.

Mr. Grainger was about to give me my test results but he suddenly staggers and said, "Before I forget, we have a new guest today. Not really much of a guest, but — come on' Mr. Bailey. Why won't you introduce yourself?"

I tried to look at him but not making it too obvious. A guy with fair skin, shiny brown hair who's about 6 foot tall stood up.

He cleared his throat, "My name is Josh Bailey. I just moved in New Orleans. It's nice to meet you all".

I glanced at him one more time and noticed how shy he was. But with those baby blue eyes, I don't know what he's trying to hide from.

I tried to shake my mind of this and tried to focus on the blackboard but every few seconds, I tried to take short glances of him.

Just as I face the board again, Mr. Grainger was gone. He was already beside me with his body bent down and his face looking towards me.

He whispers, "I would like you to stay 5 minutes more after the bell rings".

I just hope I'm not in big trouble.

I'm just thankful that I didn't suck at Calculus because if I do, I know I'm asked to stay because I need a tutor to help me. 3 minutes passed and the bell rang. I fixed my textbooks and kept my scratch papers inside my bag.

I saw others go outside already going to their next class. But the new guy wasn't.

In fact, he's headed towards Mr. Grainger. 'Maybe he's in trouble too. I never thought he's one of the bad boys', I said to myself.

I approached them and before saying any word. Mr. Grainger gave me a folder with a few papers inside it.

"Ms. Paige, if you won't mind, can you help Mr. Bailey here? I checked his report cards in his current school and his grade in Algebra isn't that good. So, only if you won't mind, can you tutor him?"

Josh and I both stared at each other.

"Um, yeah. Sure. I mean if it's okay for him...because you know-we barely know each other and he might want someone-" I choked as I said this but thankfully he cut me off.

"No, no. It's fine. It's cool to meet new people" he half-smiled.

Even though I really want to be his tutor, I still tried convincing them to not pick me.

"We'll then, head off to your next class!" Mr. Grainger shouted.

So I think this is we're the awkward moment will go. We both head off to our classes, we end up taking the same route and not talking to each other.

So I quickly head to the door first. Its 2 minutes before the bell rings for 2nd period rings. My next class was not far away and hopefully I can beat the time. But I heard footsteps and gasps behind me.

"Hey!" a male voice said. I turned around and saw Jacob.

I suddenly gave him a big smile and greeted him back, "Hi". He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and let out a few gasps.

"I forgot to ask you something this morning. What are your plans for later?" he asked.

"Um, I think I'll be tutoring someone today." I said. I was about to laugh because he was really sweating.

"Oh.", he turned around.

"Why?" I was curious.

"Let's um talk about this later. I'm late for class." In only 3 seconds, he's already 5 blocks away from me.


	4. Introduction: Josh

**Hello guys! I'll post the next chapter after this if you review! I really want so badly to hear what guys think. I'm having second thoughts on finishing it or not. But in the meanwhile...I hope you guys like this chapter! New character everyone :) Please review!**

* * *

**INTRODUCTION: JOSH**

_LOVE SUCKS. NOT TO MEAN IT IN A BAD WAY BUT IT TRULY DOES._ I learned that from my parents. Ever since they got divorced, it was built in my mind that love was just, nonsense.

It harms you, you know? In the moment where in you think you trust love and love trusts you, love will suddenly leave you hanging. It would stop caring for you anymore. It would leave you behind just like a blunt pencil.

But, I never thought there was an exception. Right in the moment where in you feel like love's never going to come back again, it aims for you right in heart. Causing you to get paralyzed in the mind, body, and worse, the heart.

It takes charge of you, controls you. Just remember that you can't trust love, because it will just fool you.

My name's Josh Bailey. Well I use to be Josh Brooke, but my parents got divorced. When they got divorced, I was forced to live with my mom. It's because I know dad is the one who caused it.

Now that Mom's a single parent, she decided to live in New Orleans, Louisiana because her sister is near there and she was offered a job in some agency.

I do miss my old place but it's a great start. It's to remove all the sorrow and pain in me.

I've never really been truly happy in a while. I did have some girlfriends back in my place but my longest was about 1 month.

Now that we moved to a new place, we have a new home, I have a new school. Last Saturday, Mom enrolled me to this school named 'Oak View High School'.

The name made me go for it but I'm not sure if I would fit in. It was almost the end of the second semester but Mom still insists that I should go.

So yeah, I'm kind of lost right now. I don't know what will be ahead of me but I hope it's something good.


End file.
